


Dawn

by PowerofJupiter



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofJupiter/pseuds/PowerofJupiter
Summary: Mafuyu va a la playa para contarle a Yuuki que se ha enamorado de nuevo.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues este fic lo había subido en inglés, a pesar de haberlo escrito originalmente en español. Así que hace poco tomé la decisión de subirlo también en español. ¡Espero que os guste! ^.^

Respiró profundamente. La brisa del mar inundando sus pulmones. El sonido de las olas rompiendo y alcanzando sus oídos como la más bella melodía. Se sentó. Sus huellas marcadas sobre la arena húmeda. Antaño habían sido dos pares de pies, ahora sólo eran los suyos. Colocó la guitarra entre sus piernas y se aferró a ella. Con los ojos cerrados todas las sensaciones se magnificaban y los recuerdos acudían a su mente: un día gris de invierno, un estornudo, una queja sobre el mar, y dos manos entrelazadas. Suspiró, tenía tantas cosas que decir… Una sonrisa brillante y cómplice en un rostro perlado por el sudor se hizo paso entre sus recuerdos. Comenzó a hablar.

“Hay alguien que me ha empezado a gustar.” Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro sereno. “Asistimos a la misma escuela y somos del mismo año, pero estamos en clases diferentes.” Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. “Es serio, pero tiene expresiones muy divertidas y es fácil hablar con él. Toca la guitarra y ama la música, como tú.” Su voz se deshizo en un susurro. Acarició el mástil de la guitarra, que estaba dentro de la funda. Tomó aire de nuevo y continuó. “Aunque a veces también es despistado. Sabe leer muy bien los corazones de los demás, pero la mayoría de las veces no sabe leer el suyo propio. También es ruidoso y un poco borde… ¿Te recuerda a alguien? Aunque siempre dice que no tienen nada que ver…” Una pequeña risa se escapó de su garganta, pero su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo. “Hasta que lo conocí nunca pensé que podría vivir de nuevo. Aquel día mi corazón dejó de latir… Y luego apareció él, y los latidos empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes… Y tuve miedo, porque el amanecer estaba llegando y tú no estabas ahí… Ahora me doy cuenta de que, pase lo que pase, tú siempre estarás a mi lado, protegiéndome en este nuevo amanecer.” Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y respiró profundamente. Decidido, se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el paseo. Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a iluminar la playa, sus tonos rojizos y violáceos reflejándose en la inmensidad del mar.


End file.
